A base station and a plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs) of a wireless communication system are positionally separated to be connected through an optical cable. The base station receives a signal transmitted in a terminal through the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs). Each of the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs) separated from each other may receive a signal transmitted from the terminal and the base station may increase a gain of a signal received through coordinated communication (CoMP) with the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs).
However, since the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs) receives source signals from the terminal at different positions, differences in signal intensities and delay times of the source signals received by the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs) may occur due to a difference in channel feature and a difference in distance depending on a spatial limit. Further, since distances between the plurality of remote radio heads (RRHs) and the base station are different from each other, a difference in delay times of the source signals transferred to the base station may occur.